the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash
" The Winged are too blinded to see the truth: we must take all the world for ourself if we wish to survive, otherwise we will fall" - Ash's belief. Ash is one of the first Cambions ever sired and he is known to be very powerful,, since he was spawned by Lilith, one of the strongest Greater Demons to have ever lived in the entire history. Ash survived the Deluge and he was raised by Lilith, but after seeing the conditions of his kind, he chose to leave Lilith to help other Cambions and he formed a group known as the Destroyers. Biography Early Life Saving the Cambions Fouding the Destroyers Personality Ash had a different childhood than that of his cousins, since he was raised by his mother into a safe place and he learned how to use his powers, making him in some ways compassionate and gentle toward the others. Ash was happy with his llife and he also concidered himself unique, since his mother never told about him about his kind, telling him only that he was different than others. However, Ash reveals to have a high moral, despite being raised by a Demon: when he learned that his race was either enslaved or killed by Angels, he decided to go after his kind and grant them a new life, despite Lilith's warning that it could be really dangerous. Ash also belives in right and wrong, claiming that the Angels have no right to kill all the Half Breeds just because some of them commited sin and evil, because so did them. Ash holds a vast knowledge about the universe and for this reason, along with his great charisma and charm, his fellow Cambions named him their leader, beliving he has everything they need to achieve victory. Ash knows how to fight and use his powers perfectly fine, since Lilith allowed him to use them since before he was an adult and as such to him is very natural now to use his abilities, because he always had them. Ash's charm and charisma are characteristics that inherited from Lilith, making him capable to conveince many to join his cause to fight for their freedom and a better world. Physical Appearence Human Appearence Ash is described as very similar to his mother, since he has a the same blue eyes, blonde hair and facial features. Like his mother, he posses an incredible beauty that he often uses to charm his victims and use them to gain what he wants. Demonic Appearence In his demonic appearence, Ash grows a pair of large red leather bat like wings that he can use to channel extra power and he also has white eyes, like his mother. Ash is also three times taller than before and he has talons and sharp teeth, allowing him to become a foe very dangerous and powerful, since he can kill a vast amount of foes with his powers. Powers and Abilities Ash is much more powerful than other Cambions and he is second only to Arch Cambions in terms of power, since he is sired by Lilith, the oldest and most powerful Demon created after the seven Arch Demons. Powers * High Tier Demonic Powers -''' As a Cambion sired by Lilith, Ash is much more powerful than any other Cambion, surpassed only by those sired by an Archdemon or those that reach a level of power such as that of Primordial Species. Ash is among the strongest Cambions to ever existed and his long life made him a powerful opponent even for Primordial Species Level Entities, however Ash would still be defeated by them in the end. 'Ash is also strong enough to fight against Benjamin, even after being weaken by him with a powerful spell meant to reduce his powers. ** '''Nigh Omniscience -' Ash was raised by Lilith, who taught him a lot of secrets about the universe and as such Ash holds an advanced knowledge about the world. ** 'Advanced Reality Warping -' As the son of Lilith, Ash is capable to affect reailty to a very high degree, however he cannot creat or erase something from the world on his own: he would require the help of another being that allows them together to reach a level of at least Low Tier Omnipotence. ** 'Advanced Demonic Smite -' Ash is capable to smite many opponents with ease, since he is the son of Lilith, making him very dangerous and powerful. When Ash smites his opponents, they will produce a reddish light and his opponents eyes will be burned out. ** 'Energy Manipulation -' Ash can manipulate the energy around himself and use it for whatever he wants, making him very dangerous. Ash is capable to manipulate the energy into many ways, making him very powerful and dangerous. *** 'Energy Blast -' Like many Cambions, Ash can channel the energy around himself and form a powerful blast that can kill even regular Angels, making him capable to hurt even Benjamin and Dracula when he needed. *** 'Energy Perception -' Ash can perceive the energy around himself and he can also sense when someone is using it against him. Ash can also understand if the energy around himself is safe to use or if it can greately harm him. * 'Blood Rage -' Ash can enter into his Blood Rage state like any Cambion or Demonic breed, however he usually prefers not to give up into his bestial instincs, chosing instead to fight with a combined form of magic and martial arts. * 'Immortality -' Ash is over 7000 years old and he is one of the first generation Cambions: he could possibly live for billions of years if he is not killed. ** 'Nigh Invulnerability -' As the son of Lilith, Ash is immune to many weapons and he his body is nearly indestructible, allowing him to take much more damage than many other Demons. Ash can take a fair amount of attacks from even Benjamin when he was weakened and survive, showing to be very powerful. Ash can also use his invulnerability to absorb many powerful attacks, making him much resistant and hard to kill. *** 'Demonic Weaknesses Immunity -' As a Cambion sired by Lilith, Ash is immune to many demonic weaknesses: he can walk on sacred ground just fine and he is also immune to sacred/ angelic symbols such as the ring of Solomon, allowing him to become very powerful when he needs to be. Ash is also capable to take many weapons that would kill an ordinary human, showing how much powerful he can really become. ** 'Advanced Super Healing -' * 'Advanced Demonic Magic -' Abilities * 'Leadership -' Ash guided the Destroyers for almost seven millennia, proving to be a very charismatic and skilled leader, capable to inspire great trust into his people. * 'Charisma/ Charming -' Weaknesses Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Cambions Category:Half Breeds Category:Half Human